My Point of Veiw
by reyna
Summary: Please read and review. I need suggestions on a) a better title b) what I could do to improve the story CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY!!!!


Hi, my name is Lauren. If you read this, you'll be reading about me, myself, and I. (I'm flattered) I guess I'd better tell you about myself before we get started though. I am 11, I'm 5'2", and I weigh 84 lbs. But I'm sure you don't care about that part. I don't. But you might like to know that I have green eyes that can change color when I want them to, long, curly, dark, dark, dark brown hair with red and bronze streaks, and a light tan. Some people think that I have a figure to die for, but I don't worry about that yet. Sure, I look normal. Nothing special about me, right? Wrong!!! I have dad's scar. It's very small, but you can see it. That's how people always know who I am... I wish I never got that stupid scar!!! It makes people (wizards and witches) stare at me and ask questions. I hate that!!! Anyway, this is the beginning of MY story from MY point of view. ENJOY!!! (I use exclamation points too much, don't I?)  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
As could be expected, eyes followed me as I wheeled my trunk to the train. My two cats, Raven and Chessa, meowed and hissed at the staring whisperers.  
  
I hate being Harry Potter's daughter! I thought as I got on the Hogwarts Express. All you ever get are stares and questions. People never see you for who you are.  
  
I waved good-bye to my mum, Hermione. "Bye, I promise I'll write..." To myself I thought, Not!  
  
I headed to the way back of the train, hoping no one would be there to ask me "Are you Harry Potter's daughter?" "What's he like?" "Do you like being famous?" And stuff like that. When I was little, I loved all the attention. Who wouldn't? But as I got older, those questions began to grate on my nerves. People began to assume that because I was pretty, I was nice. Wrong!!!!! Well, sometimes I am. But I have a major attitude, and right now I was in one of my "moods." Hey, what can I say? I'm 11! I'm allowed to be moody!   
  
I finally got to the back of the train. And lo and behold, there was a girl sitting in that compartment already. Just my luck... I sighed. I turned around to see if I could find an empty compartment elsewhere. I'm not a loner or anything; it's just the questions. All my friends from home were muggles, so they didn't even know who Harry Potter was. Oh, the good old days...Only questions when I went to the wizarding world...   
  
But before I could even open the door again, the girl spoke. "Wait, don't go. I promise I won't ask you any questions about your dad! I just want to know your name!"   
  
"Well," I began, "my name is Lauren. I'm sure you already know the Potter part. And I might as well ask you your name while I'm talking."   
  
"My name is Eliza Black. My dad is Sirius Black. You know him, right? Oh yeah, I have an older brother, named Ben, but he's not worth meeting, trust me." She laughed. She had a pretty laugh, soft and musical. I couldn't help cheering up.  
  
As we were chatting, 3 other girls came in our compartment and introduced themselves as Marissa Ellis (a short black girl who said she was Angelina Johnson's daughter), Sera Weasley (tall, redheaded, sun-browned cutie), and Marie Walters (medium height, very strong, with bouncy brown curls and a missing front tooth). A tall boy with dark hair and a few freckles also came in, and introduced himself as Ben Black. I culdn't help thinking "Wow, is he HOT!" But then I thought, being me, "WHo cares? I bet he's an idiot..."  
  
When the plump witch came around, Ben left. I'm not surprised; would you want to hang around a bunch of giggling first years when you're a big, bad second year? None of us ordered anything from her. We were too busy talking about things that 11-yr-old girls talk about. The witch told us to hurry up and get dressed, as the train would be stopping soon. I hoped it would. I wanted off. I'm sure everyone else did too.   
  
Finally, the train stopped. We all got off, only to be greeted by a heavy downpour. I remembered what dad had told me and looked for the giant named Hagrid. I found him, and followed closely by Sera, Marie, Marissa, and Eliza, we headed to the boats.   
  
I think I was the only one smart enough to use the waterproofing spell. Or maybe the only one who knew it.   
  
I got in the boat with Eliza, Sera, and Marissa, and we were off. (Could it be coincidence that Marie and Ben were in a boat together?) The rain stopped, but by the time we had rounded the corner where we should have seen the castle, a thick fog had rolled in. I tried to make a hole in the fog in front of me so I could see, but all I did was turn the fog in front of me green. Everyone else laughed, but I didn't think it was very funny.   
  
We bumped into shore, and Hagrid's voice drifted down to us. "Watch yer step now, don' want no one ter fall..." Of course, I knew someone would. Could it be coincidence that it was Neville Longbottom's son, Paul?  
  
We were greeted by a stern old lady named Minerva McGonagall. I'm sure you all know who she is, so I'll save myself some explaining. She led up into the great hall to be sorted, and gave us that "don't be bad and lose points for your house" lecture. I stopped listening after the first few sentences. Both Dad and Mum had given me the same lecture at home. I'm sure they were speaking from experience...   
  
As you all know, McGonagall led us in front of the high table to get sorted. The hat sang a song, and the first person was called up. It took forever to get to the P's. Finally, she called my name. "Potter, Lauren!" I walked up to the hat apprehensively and put it on. Dad told me that it would talk, but it didn't. It didn't even make a noise. I was disappointed. Then, it spoke. "GRYFFINDOR!!!" I threw off the hat and rubbed my head. Couldn't shout it any louder, could you?!?!? I thought. I rubbed my ears. Geez! But as I looked in down at the Gryffindor table cheering and saw Eliza (Marissa and Marie were in Ravenclaw, Sera wasn't sorted yet) waving at me and grinning, I felt that it was worth it. ***To be continued***  
  
** This is my first fan fic, please review **   
  
Disclaimer: All hail Joan Kathleen Rowling (and me)  
  
Story by: reyna   
  
please no plagerizing (did I spell that right??)  



End file.
